


'Take my seat.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barista Changkyun, Bisexual Minhyuk, College student Changkyun, First Meetings, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minhyuk is a sweetheart, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Pre-Relationship, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Work In Progress, college student minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'Take my seat.'

**6:38 PM**

"Your shift is almost over Changkyun,you don't have to worry about taking anymore orders."

Changkyun sat down in a chair at Kihyun's words."Thank god."He said,making Kihyun chuckle slightly."I'm just about worn out from today."Kihyun smiled at him sympathetically."I think we're all worn out Kyunnie."He remarked."You're not the only one who wants the day to be over already." 


End file.
